paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Roar of Chase (PAW Patrol Wolf-Pup mini series
Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Storm Wolfie Story (The pups are camping) Chase: This place creeps me out. Storm: Stop being such a scaredy pup. Chase: I'm not! I'ts just that there could be wolves. Zuma: I don't think wolves are in this part of the forest. Skye: Who wants to help me practice my flight rescue move? Storm: Not me. Zuma, Rubble, Marshall, and Rocky were gonna play catch. Chase: I'll help you! Skye: Thanks Chase! (Skye begins flying untill her pup pack breaks down) Skye: What the?! (Skye falls into the forest) Chase: Skye! (Chase runs after her) Skye: Chase? Is that you? (Wolfie walks up to her) Wolfie: No. I'm Wolfie. Skye: You're a wolf? Wolfie: Yes. And wolves eat animals like you. And I'm hungry. Skye: What are you gonna do to me? Wolfie: Eat you of course! Hhahah! (Chase runs in) Chase: Sorry Stink Breath! But if you wan't Skye for lunch then I'm the appitizer! (Wolfie bites Chase) Chase: Arrrgg! *Faints* Skye: Chase?! What did you do to him!? Wolfie: I bit him. He's gonna turn into a Wolf-Pup like me. And so are you. (Wolfie leaps at Skye) Skye: Hey! Get off me! Wolfie: You're going to make a good meal! (Chase gets Wolfie off of Skye) Wolfie: He's a full Wolf-Pup! You're doomed now! (Wolfie runs away) Skye: Chase? (Chase growls) Skye: Chase! It's me! (Chase roars and runs away) Skye: Chase... (Skye runs back to the pups) Skye: Guys! Marshall: Skye. Are you ok? You look worried. Skye: I was practicing my rescue move then I crashed into the forest and a wolf found me. Storm: A wolf? Skye: Yes Storm: Chase was right. Skye: Then Chase was protecting me from the wolf and got bitten and turned into a Wolf-Pup! Rocky: I've heared of Wolf-Pups. Skye! Did he touch you before he transformed!? Skye: Yes. Why? Rocky: Wolf-Pups always go after the ones they were closest to for lunch! Zuma: So Chase is gonna eat Skye?! Rocky: Yeah! But there is a cure! We need to get the blood of the wolf that bit him and give it to Chase! That should reverse the transformation! Skye: I'll stay here and wait for Chase. The wolf was in the forest. (All pups except Skye ran into the forest) Rubble: There he is. Marshall: Storm, Rocky! Tackle him! (Wolfie was tackles and pinned down by Storm and Rocky) Wolfie: Hey! Storm: Ruff! Needle! (Storm took some of Wolfie's blood) Wolfie: You're gonna pay for that! Zuma: Run! (With Skye) Skye: I hope the pups are ok. (Chase growls) Skye: Uh oh! That's not my stomach growling! (Chase roars) Skye: Chase stop it! You're not a wolf! And i'm not your lunch! (The pups tackle Chase) Skye: Please don't hurt him! Storm: Chase this isin't gonna kill you but it's not gonna tickle either! (Storm gives Chase the blood) Chase: Guys? Skye: Chase! You're back! Chase: I can't forgive myself for what I've done! (Chase runs outside and Skye follows him) Skye: Chase what's wrong? Chase: Skye... What am I? Skye: You're my friend. Chase: That's not what I acted like. It's not what I feel like. Skye: Chase you couldn't help it. Chase: I can't be around you or any of the pups untill I can forgive myself again. And tame this monster I am... Inside. TO BE CONTINUED